


Cult of Distractions

by Phyllomania



Category: DCU, Green Arrow
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyllomania/pseuds/Phyllomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie gets verbose;  Connor finds himself out in the hallway getting a lesson in distraction from Mia and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cult of Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly different from the one in LJ meme. I was typing the original into the comment boxes and didn't realize it was quite as long as it was. My weird self-made rule is that 1200 = Phyllomania. I don't really know why I decided that. But, yeah, I originally posted this as anon, then realized its length and the fact that it had a sadly high number of typos. So I cleaned it up a bit and brought it over here for posting.

Connor doesn’t quite know what to make of what he’s seeing when he escapes into the hallway, out of range of one of Ollie’s long-winded speeches about…something (he lost track about 10 minutes ago, to be honest). He’s surprised to see Mia and Roy there, and more surprised by the position they’re in. Mia is pressed up against Roy’s hip, arms around his neck as she leans up to whisper something in Roy’s ear that leaves the redhead grinning and shaking his head. Their position is too familiar for friendly conversation, but Connor is almost certain they aren’t more. He takes another step, then falters. They both turn to him, gazes questioning. 

“What are you doing?” Connor asks, sure he didn’t mean for that to sound as accusing as it does. 

Roy raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on the tone when he explains. Sort of. “Ten more minutes in there and we’d have been figuring out how to commit suicide with a longbow.”

“Terribly messy, and Ollie would probably make whoever survived clean it up” Mia adds in, shaking her head with feigned sadness. She looks Connor up and down for a moment, then whispers something else into Roy’s ear, making him shake his head.

Connor still isn’t sure what to make of it. The way they’re standing is too close and personal for them to have just been talking, but the first alternative his brain comes up with is strange and just a bit horrifying. At least, he’s pretty sure it’s horrifying. He’s not one hundred percent sure what his reaction actually is.“You’re not together.”

Roy’s eyes go wide, and he opens his mouth like he’s about to correct Connor. Then Mia elbows him in the ribs and then leans in closer. Draping herself over him, and Roy shuts up and stares at her in shock.

“So what?” Mia replies to Connor with a shrug that moves her closer to Roy, who puts his arm back around her waist in order to keep her from falling over. “It’s more fun than sitting while the Patriarch prattles on.”

Connor glances at Roy, hoping the look isn’t as disapproving a look as it feels like. Or maybe hoping it is. He isn’t sure. Roy just shakes his head and pushes himself up off the wall, arm still around Mia’s waist. 

“You’re looking at this the wrong way,” Roy says quietly. 

“She’s…”

“What?” Roy asks, head cocked in genuine curiosity. He seems to have forgotten whatever it was he was about to say in the face of Connor’s confusion. “We don’t live by the same rules, Connor. You know that as well as any of us. She’s an adult, capable of saving the world and capable of her own decisions.”

Mia shakes her head. “He doesn’t get it. Maybe we should show him.” 

Connor blinks. He thinks that was a joke, but he didn’t think it was a funny one. And then, it wasn’t a joke anymore as Roy and Mia share a look between them.

“Come on, Connor. We’ll teach you about the cult of excellent distractions,” Mia laughs, stepping – flowing – up to his side, taking one of his hands in her own. Her eyes are beautifully bright, welcoming and Connor finds himself getting just a little bit lost in them. Mia has always been a bit of a mystery to him. A strong force of nature despite her circumstances, more than willing to fight the good fight while absolutely refusing to lay down and take anything from anyone. She’s responsible about managing her disease, but takes everything she can within the boundaries. Which apparently includes him now, Connor realizes. He swallows as Mia touches him, fingers at his side, running over his sweater so he can barely feel it.

Then Roy is there, too. He takes a bit longer, but he’s on Connor’s other side more suddenly than Connor would have liked or expected, his hand resting in the small of Connor’s back. Connor looks at him, and tries to back away, but Mia is there and suddenly her hands are threatening to be UNDER his shirt and, yet again, Connor isn’t sure how to react. He’s supposedly one of the best combatants in the world and here he is frozen in the face of a girl who isn’t even trying to attack him. 

“If you’re thinking you need your card revoked, you really shouldn’t worry so much,” Roy says with a quiet laugh, reaching up to rest his fingers on the back of Connor’s neck. “On a good day she could put Poison Ivy to shame”

Connor is sure that’s not a good thing, but Mia sticks her tongue out at Roy and says she could do it on a bad day too as she slides her hand between Connor’s sweater and the shirt he wears beneath it, tracing the contours of his muscles. He’s just getting used to it, enough to gather his stops and step away, when suddenly Roy is Closer, close enough that Connor can feel the heat radiating off the redhead, and one of Roy’s hands is between his shirts in the back and mirroring exactly what Mia is doing except along his spine. 

He really is sure he should be going away. Back to listen to Ollie talk some more, except that’s a damn horrendous thought and Mia and Roy are now operating on some sort of artificial wavelength, moving in veritable unison as they slide warm fingers under the final layer of clothes, pushing sweater and undershirt away in a motion they’ve obviously had far too much practice in, before stepping forward and pressing their bodies against Connor, lips and fingers and hands making it damn hard to think , and then Mia has a knee between his legs and he can’t go anywhere because of Roy and Connor can’t do anything other than just stand there making the occasional noise that’s supposed to be the beginning of a thought or objection before it’s strangled by his nerve-endings firing in ways they’ve never done before.

Connor isn’t even sure whose hand it is that eventually makes it into his pants, which is ridiculous because Mia’s hands and Roy’s hands are as different as the night and the day, discounting the nearly identical calluses. He looks down to try to make visual confirmation, only to be stopped when Roy turns his head and kisses him, a smile playing at the corner of his lips when Connor melts instead of objecting. A hand slides up his side again, harder this time, and he can feel the pleasure-pain of nails, so that hand at least must belong to Mia, whose mouth he can feel between his shoulder blades. Connor shudders long and hard and just gives in, somehow managing to moan both their names as he comes.

Connor lets himself slide down to the floor as his knees buckle, sitting on the floor in a way that he’s sure looks terribly undignified. Mia and Roy drop down beside him. Mia runs a hand up his thigh, Connor unable to do more than just sort of twitch weakly, leaning heavily on Roy’s shoulder because it’s there.

“We have,” Mia announces solemnly as she leans against Connor fondly, “found a new grandmaster for the Cult.” 

“Certainly brings new ideas to them,” Roy says, and something clicks in Connor’s head. He looks between them, then studies his toes.

“You two weren’t actually doing anything out here, were you?”

Laughter erupts from both sides of him, and Connor isn’t sure which one of them to glare at first, so he settles for staring at his boots some more and imagining slightly bad things happening to them. 

“Nah,” Roy replies, shaking his head with a grin. “We were wondering what the best way to release sleeping gas into the vents was, as part of an elaborate fantasy about putting Ollie to sleep and stealing his boots. I was giving Mia a boost.”


End file.
